Paragon
by happiness and love
Summary: First of the Paragon trilogy on fashion and modelling. Rin gets a new part time job at West Models, owned by Jaken. Sess is their head model, well sought after in the fashion industry. He recently also transferred to SK high with Inu where Rin studies.


**Chapter One: Prologue**

Dear readers, this is my newest fic, on modelling, the first part in the miniseries _Paragon_. It deals with beauty and modelling, something that this writer has always been very interested in. I hope you'll like it too. Please enjoy and do leave a comment. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha sadly does not belong to me.

"Scritch scritch."

Rin put her signature on the contract which she had read over and over. She put the pen down before handing the contract back to the short toad-like man who was seated opposite her at the very long mahogany table.

"Very good! Welcome aboard to West Models then." Jaken, the managing director and boss of West Models stood up (although Rin didn't see much of a difference in height) and shook her hand.

"I hope you'll enjoy working with us. At West, talent will always be recognized and honed. You should be receiving an assignment soon, since your portfolio is ready."

Based on the many printed posters that adorned the walls of the modelling agency, Rin could evidently tell that what Jaken said could actually have truth to them. She glanced at one of the posters and nodded absently.

A man, with the most beautiful ivory coloured hair graced the poster. He was almost flawless- he had the most exquisite features she had ever seen before. And oh, he was certainly hot. Although he was not particularly tanned and did not seem like the athletic type, his half buttoned tawny coloured shirt revealed a well toned chest and part of what looked like a six pack. The beautiful hair draped on both sides accentuated the photograph.

He wore no smile though, just frosty nonchalance. This nonchalance was replicated for all of his posters that decorated the entire agency.

Jaken caught Rin looking at the poster.

"He is wonderful looking isn't he? I'm sure you know who he is."

Sure Rin did. Even if she couldn't remember his name at first, she could barely forget now, having to pass by a billboard with him on the large square in the middle of Tokyo every day on her way to school.

He was Takahashi Sesshomaru- the killing perfection. He was an up and coming male model that was very highly sought after. He appeared in many advertisements and honestly, was really gorgeous.

"You know, I was the one who discovered him." Jaken wore a large smile, genuinely proud and happy. He seemed to be in awe of the talented model.

"I'll send you out then. It isn't exactly very early anymore."

"Thank you Sir."

As they walked out of the office into the open space, Rin saw a large group of people. It was a photoshoot, considering the large number of camera equipment. A portion of the crew moved away and she saw a tall man in a white formal yukata which seemed to be for battle.

It was the killing perfection himself. He stood regally, his platinum locks glorious in the evening sun. The camera crew busied themselves around him, finding the right lighting, adjusting his clothes, which had a sword at the side. Yet, he simply stood there, unmoving. Rin stopped and stared for a moment. He was really as beautiful as in the posters and really just as cold. His features had no noticeable emotion to them which puzzled Rin slightly. Was it really possible to show no emotion at all? He looked unattainable, untouchable.

As if Sesshomaru could feel her gaze on him, he instinctively turned his head to her.

Their eyes locked.

Rin then realized (although she stood quite far) that his eyes were really the colour of molten gold ala the posters. She felt herself blush a little. It was embarrassing to have him staring at her. Yet, he turned away a moment later, as if not taking much notice of her.

"Sesshomaru is on a new assignment, something related to the advertising of a cosplay bar. It's actually quite trendy." Jaken's voice floated past her and she nodded.

This man was literally in a different world from her. Even though she had just started her part-time modelling career, she didn't think it possible to be 'like that' one day.

Rin continued home.


End file.
